Darkest Realms RPG Wiki
}}}}|If you see this, your JavaScript might be disabled or DiscordIntegrator plugin isn't working. If the latter, please contact a wiki administrator.|'DiscordIntegrator error: ID of the server isn't supplied.' On instructions how to find a Discord server ID, see this}} Overview DRRPG is a Creative Roleplaying Game founded by players, like you, who enjoy being free to be themselves, without excessive restrictions on creativity. DRRPG is LGBT / Disability / Multicultural Friendly! '''We welcome players from all backgrounds, origins, beliefs, styles and experience levels. Shi'Kharath is the name of the world in which the stories take place in, inhabited by several species of mundane and supernatural creatures and humanoid beings, with all kinds of biomes ranging from mountainous terrain, desert, barren wastelands, frozen tundras, underwater civilizations and more! The dominant race of Shi'Kharath are "Shi'Kharians" who are a form of highly advanced human-seeming people who owe their roots to Yōkai ancestors and who take on some of the aesthetic properties therein; examples might be the wild and thick mane of a lion, or flesh that is faintly striped like a Zebra, or the horns and thick hide of a Rhino, etc. There is generally an even balance between the male and female genders, moreso than other races, although some families and factions may value one faction or another. Discord A lot of the stories and histories are generated on our Discord in Collaborative Story Writing (or "Roleplaying") format. You may join our Discord server by following this link. Please make sure to familiarize yourself with the rules, code of conduct, and to be respectful towards yourself and others while visiting. '''General Information * How to Play In-Game Dynamics Information * Noble Houses * Missions & Bounties * Classification System Lore Information * Characters * Locations * Religions * Abilities Social Information * Wolf Packs * Clans * Factions Races There are many races who inhabit the world of Realms of Shi'Kharia. (as the pages are completed, they will be listed in Races.) * Demons * Dwarves * Elves * Exalted * Humans * Kharian * Vampires * Yōkai Fighter Classes * Adventurer * Barbarian * Cleric * Druid * Monk * Priest * Psionic * Shinobi Career Classes * Aescetic * Assassin * Blacksmith * Chemist * Enchanter * Engineer * Herbalist * Information Broker * Medic * Mercenary * Merchant * Nobility * Priest Abilities We generally use entries in the Superpowers Wiki for inspiration, but require players to write their own brief descriptions of how said ability/power pertains to their character, and which character. Banned Abilities * Canon abilities from other series (Super Saiyan, Sage Mode, Bankai, Kamehameha Wave, Sharingan, Touki, so on). We allow custom abilities inspired by canon abilities, so long as they mesh well with the lore, and aren't blatant rips of a canon ability. * Abilities that facilitate Auto-Hitting, Auto-Dodging, Godmoding, Metagaming, or any of the other commonly acknowledged taboos. * Abilities/Powers that suggest (or outright declare) Godhood, Deity status, Demigod status, or any other traditionally "Divine" status. Characters Characters, as they're added, will be accessible through the Character Registry. Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Religions Category:Abilities Category:Wolf Packs Category:Clans Category:Factions Category:Nobility __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__